


Slave of Love

by twicexonet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicexonet/pseuds/twicexonet
Summary: In a slightly post-apocalyptic AU, North Korea encounters a fertility problem and decide to send their Mafia — which contains some of their most fertile men — to secretly invade South Korea, whom have a high fertility rate, and even have a good percentage of successful male pregnancy (unlike the North). These Northern Mafias are to abduct males and females with some of the highest registered fertility rates (there are public records), and turn them into their sex slaves in order to breed children.But what happens when many of these men are just trying to survive their government; or they fall in love with the people they’re supposed to enslave?Year in this fic: 2102Mainly Mpreg and Mafia/Political AUMain Couples: Chanbaek, KrishoSide couples: Kaisoo and Sechen** Kaisoo and Sechen will be the main couples in the sequel / 2nd book-fic **





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in
> 
>  
> 
> [my AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1331751/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/imbiancablue)
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/imbiancablue)
> 
>  
> 
> [Patreon (writer vlogs/behind-the-scenes and future benefits for my readers)](https://www.patreon.com/imbiancablue)
> 
>  
> 
> [YouTube (Lifestyle/Self-growth & Writing/Writer Life)](http://www.youtube.com/c/BrightlyBianca)
> 
>  
> 
> [Kofi (buy me a 'coffee' if you enjoy my work!)](https://ko-fi.com/imbiancablue)

**\-- Kris POV --**

_February 2102_

"Mr. Wu," our 'supreme leader', Mr. Choi, began. "Do you know why I have called you here?"

I smirked lightly. "Because you need my...assistance, Leader." 

He nodded, looking down at the files he was holding open in front of him. "As I'm sure you know, you and the Chinese side of your family have always been very helpful to us. Which is why we allowed your father to breed with one of our very own women without restrictions."

"But as you know, our country hasn't been doing very well in terms of fertility and birth rates anymore." Mr. Choi continued. "Which is why I feel like you might enjoy this mission. It is a bit dangerous, but I have faith that you and your men will succeed. You  _are_  the North Korean Mafia, after all." 

I bowed my head in gratitude. "I will make sure that we will not let you down." I wasn't completely sure I should be making promises, but really, who could go against a slightly insane dictator?

"Good. I will explain the mission now." he said, turning the files he had towards me. "This is a record of the most fertile men and women in all of South Korea. As you know, South Korea is currently doing exceptionally well in terms of fertility and birth rates, and they've even been having very successful male pregnancies as well. And I know, clinically proven, that your mafia men--yourself included--are among the most fertile men we have here in North Korea." I tried not to gulp, realizing where this was going.

"I need you and your men to relocate as soon as possible to South Korea. Watch the people from these records. Take them. Choose one for each. Bring them back here, being as discreet as possible of course. And breed with them. You will all have until the end of the year to impregnate them. If you don't...they _will_ be murdered."

This time, I couldn't stop myself from gulping, but I quickly nodded to try and make sure he didn't notice. I'm not going to lie, I was  _desperate_  for my own children. I was already 38 years old and I didn't even have someone I was dating, nor was I sleeping with anyone good enough that could bear them. But I wasn't about to murder a person just because they couldn't bear a child. "Of course, Leader." I managed to say.

He smiled in a creepy way, and looked down at the files again. "There's four men and three women, perfect for your group of seven." he pointed at the pictures. "There's a small profile for each person, which includes their current home address, work or school address, and any additional details you may need."

I nodded, looking through the file.  _They're all so young._ Pretty much everyone in the file was between the ages of seventeen and twenty-three. I figured I should go for the oldest one, the twenty-three year old. After a few more minutes, Mr. Choi finally dismissed me. I drove as quickly as possible towards my mafia's headquarters after contacting Chanyeol and letting him know that there needed to be a meeting as soon as I arrived. It took me approximately twenty minutes to get there, twenty minutes in which I drove in silence, thoughts of how we needed to put the plan in action being the only thing in my mind.

"Hey, Kris," Chanyeol said as soon as I walked through the doors, moving to stand beside me as my right hand man. I quickly and very silently informed him of what had been talked with Mr. Choi as the rest of my men filed into the meeting room. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't comment anything, and instead turned around to face the guys and call for order.

"Kris had been meeting with Mr. Choi today, as we all knew," he said. "And Mr. Choi decided to give us a slightly...complicated mission." There was a slight murmur in curiosity. He stepped aside to let me addres the men sitting in front of us.

I told them everything that Mr. Choi told me we should do, the mission we currently had to complete. Their faces remained stoic, for the most part, but I could still see and sense some discomfort, especially from my two youngest mafia members, Jongin and Sehun.

"I have the file here which contains the profiles of the people we need to take. We're supposed to choose just one...slave"--I felt Jongin flinch for my use of that term--"for each one of us to impregnate. I think we should choose them now, in order to facilitate who abducts who. And of course, we should do it in order of highest to lowest ranking." I left out the part where I wanted to choose first due to wanting to pick the oldest Southerner for myself. They all nodded in agreement, and stood in a circle around the table in which I had placed the files.

"I want this one. Kim Junmyeon." I said, pointing to his face and then picking his file for myself.

Chanyeol chose next, picking up the file as he did. "I want Byun Baekhyun. I bet he'd give me the cutest babies."

I chuckled. Next up, Siwon picked a university student named Im Nayeon, mumbling out an "Look at this cutie"; Heechul also picked a college student named Park Jihyo; and Donghae picked a schoolgirl named Myoui Mina, whom was apparently half-Japanese. 

Lastly, it was Jongin and Sehun's turns to pick. They seemed to be the least enthusiastic. Eventually, Jongin picked up the file of Byun Kyungsoo, whom was apparently Byun Baekhyun's little brother. I could see some sort of protective emotion in his eyes as he looked at the picture of the high school senior. Finally, it was Sehun's turn.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice." he mumbled, picking up the file of my Junmyeon's brother, Kim Jongdae.

"Now that it's settled, let's get ready to embark on the mission," I said, and proceeded to tell them the plan I had so far. "We need to get to South Korea as soon as possible."

Thankfully, bribing the border patrol officers would be easy. It's not like we hadn't done it before. The only issue was that we would most likely have a timeline. I told the guys that Siwon, Heechul and Donghae should go first. Then Chanyeol and Jongin should take the two brothers that belong to them. Finally, I think Sehun and I should be the last. Once I finished explaining the plan and getting suggestions from the men, the mission was put in motion. 

 

* * *

 

[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/imbiancablue)

[Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/imbiancablue)

[Patreon (writer vlogs/behind-the-scenes and future benefits for my readers)](https://www.patreon.com/imbiancablue)

[YouTube (Lifestyle/Self-growth & Writing/Writer Life)](http://www.youtube.com/c/BrightlyBianca)

[Kofi (buy me a 'coffee' if you enjoy my work!)](https://ko-fi.com/imbiancablue)


	2. Chapter 1 - the Byun brothers' disappearance

\--  **Baekhyun POV** \--

I woke up with a smile on my face like I usually did on Monday morning, a minute before my alarm even rang out. I quickly stood up, stretched and half ran to my baby brother's bedroom. I creeped up to the little blanket burrito and jumped on the bed next to him, quickly cuddling him. "Wake up, Baby Soo!" I chirped. "It's a brand new day!" I giggled happily as he groaned and stirred. 

"Go away, Baekkie," he mumbled, pushing me away softly and pulling the blanket over his head.

I pouted and tickled his sides as harsh as my delicate fingers would let me, trying to make sure he got out of bed. 

"H-hey! Stop!" he squeaked, suddenly trying to get away from my tickle fingers. "B-Baek!" and suddenly, the blanket burrito-wrapped Baby Soo fell from the bed with a shriek.  _Uh oh._

"Oh my God, Soo!" I scrambled out of the bed and tried to help him stand up. "Are you okay?"

He gave me one of his infamous glares. "This is all your fault!" He added a pout along with his glare, making him look even more adorable than usual. 

"Sorry, Soo." I said, barely able to stop myself from giggling. He huffed, untangling himself from the blankets, and walked towards his closet, his school uniform hanging on the door. Satisfied, I walked to the kitchen to prepare a quick, simple breakfast for my little Soo. Afterwards, I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then went to my room and, after drying myself, pulled on my underwear, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt under a nice oversized sweater. I usually liked to dress modestly, as our mom always teaches me and Baby Soo to dress and act in such a manner. 

I then walked back to the kitchen and joined Soo and mom at the breakfast table. Our mom just got home from work, she works as a nurse and tends to have the night time shifts. We would usually have breakfast together, then she would sleep for as much as she could during the day. She would also run errands if needed to, but I usually tried to help her in that department. Then she would make some dinner for us, and some she could take to work, and then she would leave us alone all night. 

"When do you have to leave today, momma?" Kyungsoo asked her when he was almost finished with his food. 

"I have to leave quite early today, at around seven to seven thirty." She replied, giving him an apologetic look. 

Kyungsoo just nodded, looking down at his plate. "Come on, Baby Soo, it's time to go to school." I said, tone slightly cheerful, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Kyungsoo and I walked to the front door, taking out our dress shoes from the shoe closet. After putting them on and grabbing our coats, with Kyungsoo also putting his school bag on his back, and I grabbing my bag and house keys, we walked outside. I always accompanied my little brother to school, not just because we were very close, but also because I worked in the preschool across the street. 

"Okay, time to head to class, Soo." I said as we stood in front of the school gates. I gave him a tight hug, watched him walk to the school building, and turned around to cross the street. My eyes caught sight of a tall man in all black clothing sitting at a nearby bench, scrolling on his phone. For some reason, I felt like something was odd and my heart started beating erratically.  _Maybe it's nothing_ , I tried reassuring myself. 

I gave him one final glance, then shrugged and began walking. I quickly yet carefully crossed the street. As soon as I got into my classroom, the few children that were already there started shrieking in excitement and some of them jumped on me while others clung to my legs. I started giggling happily. "G-guys! I need to get to my desk and put down my bag." I tried to reason with them, but the adorable three and four year olds wouldn't let me go. The teacher's assistant was already there, but I ended up having to play with them for a little bit in order to coax them to let me reach my desk. I didn't really mind so much, though. I loved children, especially toddlers, which is the reason why I studied a two-year degree in order to work in preschool. 

Despite it being Monday, due to the love I had for my job, and the fact that I tried to always lead a positive attitude in life, I did not feel tired or grumpy at all for the remainder of the day. Since I worked in preschool and not a regular school, and the children were only kept until around two p.m., I managed to squeeze in a late lunch with my best friend Junmyeon as soon as I left work. We ate at a nearby diner, which was also pretty close to the store he worked at.

"How was work?" I asked after I looked through the menu.

He shrugged, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "It was alright, as usual." He spoke in his usual soft, smooth tone. The waiter suddenly arrived, and we ordered some grilled meat with rice, soup and vegetables to share. "How about you?"

I smiled. "It was great! The kids jumped me as soon as I got there again." I began enthusiastically. We chatted for a few more minutes until our food arrived, and then we began stuffing our faces. 

"You have to go pick up Kyungsoo soon, right?" He asked after taking a bite of meat, chewing and swallowing. I took a sip of water, nodding.

"In about twenty-five minutes." I said. "Which reminds me. There was this man sitting at the front of the school on a bench when I dropped him off. Something about him felt kind of weird, kind of...eerie." I shuddered as I recalled. Junmyeon raised his eyebrow. 

"Nevermind." I mumbled, my eyes dropping down and I took another sip of my glass of water.

 

 

After my lunch with Junmyeon, as usual, I walked back to the high school and waited for my Baby Soo at the front gates. I looked towards the bench I had seen the man at this morning, but it was now unoccupied. I shrugged. Kyungsoo walked out about a minute later, and I put my arm around him as we walked back home. "How was school, Soo?" I asked, my tone as cheerful as always. He shrugged, eyes focused in front of him.

"It was okay. Too much work, though." he complained, and I gave him a soft smack, chuckling. 

"You did it, though, didn't you?

He rolled his eyes, but I knew he couldn't ever stay annoyed at me for long. "Of course, Baek."

The rest of the walk was mostly in peaceful quiet. Not too long after, we arrived at our small home. Mom was there, still, except now she was sleeping, since it was barely over three in the afternoon. Deciding to give her as much peace and quiet as possible before she had to wake up, Kyungsoo and I sat in the dining room in silence. Kyungsoo worked on his homework, ocassionally asking for help if he got stuck or confused, and I was cleaning around a bit. After a while I sat at the dining table across from Kyungsoo and checked on the drawings that the children had given me today with a smile on my face. 

Around six p.m., our mother woke up and started preparing some dinner. "Mom, I can do that," I interrupted once I noticed she was in the kitchen. I was perfectly able of taking care of both myself and my Baby Soo. I was a carrier, after all, and I wanted nothing more than to have a family in the future, a family I would take really good care of and pamper as much as possible. The thought made a huge smile spread across my face.

Mom had a similar mindset as mine, I guess. Despite working long night shifts and sleeping for half of the day, she always tried to pamper us and care for us as much as possible. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go rest a bit before you need to leave, momma." I said as I took the spoon she had been using. She gave me a small smile and a 'thanks' before reluctantly making her way out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom. 

"Baby Soo," I called softly after a while. 

"Hmm?" He walked into the kitchen a few seconds later, rubbing his right eye with his little fist and looking adorable as usual, which caused me to grin.

"Go shower before dinner's ready." I commanded in a soft tone, as the food was nearly done. He nodded and left me by myself. Once the food was ready around five minutes later, I looked at the clock, realizing mom should be leaving soon. I took out a plastic container from the cabinet, rinsed it, and served some food for mom to take to work, then covered it. "Momma!" I called out, and she walked into the kitchen just then. "Oh, there you are. Sorry."

She was already dressed in her nurse uniform and was carrying her bag. She smiled. "It's fine, Baekhyun."

I handed her the container holding her food and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Give a hug to Soo and tell him I love him."

"He's still in the shower?" I wondered, glancing at my watch. It had only been ten minutes, so I could give him some more time. She nodded, then walked towards the door, put on her shoes, then left. I decided to set the table while waiting for Soo to finish his shower for a little bit more. I sat down on my chair, but I didn't begin eating yet as I wanted to wait for Kyungsoo to come down to eat, too. 

I nearly drifted off for a bit, then I checked my watch and my eyes widened. It had been over thirty minutes since Kyungsoo had gone to shower, and he never takes so long. "Kyungsoo?" I called out as I stood up. All of a sudden, the power went out, and I was momentarily basically blinded.  _What the hell?_  That was pretty weird. I walked towards the kitchen with my hands outstretched. I would've used my phone as a flashlight, but it was in my room. I reached a kitchen cabinet and rummaged through it pretty much blindly, looking for a flashlight. 

Finally, I found one and turned it on, pointing towards the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen. As soon as it illuminated, there he was. My Baby Soo, in the arms of another man, a tan skinned, and kind of tall man, whom was holding him against his chest tightly, his mouth covered by a cloth tightly, his eyes widened even more than usual. 

I opened my mouth to scream, but before any sound could be uttered out of my lips, someone that had apparently been standing behind me, covered my mouth and forcefully dragged me away.  _No! What's going on? What about my Baby Soo?!_  I wanted to cry, kick and scream. But I could barely move from the man's strong hold. He took me to the living room near the entrance and forcefully sat me down on the couch. I looked up at him with large, terrified eyes. It was him, the strange and very tall man I had seen on the bench. 

"Listen," he began, and I quickly noticed he had an accent. "I'm going to gag your mouth with this cloth, and just like your little brother, you're going to silently and calmly come with us." I was too scared to speak, much less put up a fight, so I simply nodded obediently, and his face brightened up with a large smirk. 

"Such a good boy, don't go making me aroused so easily." his tone was teasing, but I still felt my heart beat even faster with nerves.  _I made him a-aroused?_  He finished putting the cloth on my mouth, tying it tightly at the back of my head. I was trying really hard not to start crying then and there. He patted my hair softly, looking down at me. "Let's go."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, making me stand up and follow him out to the front of the house. I looked behind me, and thankfully, the man that was holding my Baby Soo was following us as well. The tall man put his arm around me and they quickly, but silently, led us down the sidewalk. We reached a black car and they shoved Kyungsoo and me at the back. "Sit with them, Jongin." the tall man told the other, tan skinned man, and so he did. 

The tall man that had manhandled me was at the front, he was the driver. I wanted to speak up, ask at the very least to where they were taking us. But I wasn't able to. At least, for now, Kyungsoo and I were together. As long as they didn't harm my Baby Soo, I would do anything they asked me to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/imbiancablue)
> 
> [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/imbiancablue)
> 
> [Patreon (writer vlogs/behind-the-scenes and future benefits for my readers)](https://www.patreon.com/imbiancablue)
> 
> [YouTube (Lifestyle/Self-growth & Writing/Writer Life)](http://www.youtube.com/c/BrightlyBianca)
> 
> [Kofi (buy me a 'coffee' if you enjoy my work!)](https://ko-fi.com/imbiancablue)


	3. Chapter 2 - Taken to the North

[T](http://www.twitter.com/imbiancablue)

\--  **Junmyeon POV** \--

I finished my shift at work and looked at my phone for the upteenth time that day. Baekhyun hadn't contacted me once since our lunch the previous day. I wouldn't be worried, but he usually tried to hang out with me every day before Kyungsoo got out of school, and if he couldn't, he would for sure text me. Yet he hadn't, at all. For some reason, I felt like maybe something was wrong. I decided to go visit Baekhyun's preschool, since I got out of my shift a little earlier than normal today.  _Just to make sure everything's okay_. Maybe he was just busy, but I just wanted to make sure. 

When I arrived, I decided to go to the office, since I couldn't remember which classroom Baek worked in. I walked towards the secretary's desk, a cute baby faced man with cat like eyes sitting behind a name plate spelling 'Kim Minseok'. I bowed my head before speaking up. "Hello, is Byun Baekhyun here? I'm his friend." I said. The man looked up to me with a confused expression.

"Um, actually," he said. "Byun Baekhyun didn't come to work today. He didn't even call in, and when we tried to contact him, he didn't pick up."

_Huh_? Now that's strange. Baekhyun loves his job, he wouldn't just disappear without having a good reason. I thanked the man anyway, then walked away, my brain coming up with different kinds of scenarios to try to explain what was going on. I decided to go home, and maybe I would try to contact Kyungsoo or Mrs. Byun when I got there. 

 

 

After I got home, and was in the comfort of my room, I called Kyungsoo's phone number. It rang and rang and rang, but nobody answered.  _Okay, this is getting weird. Soo should be getting home by now_. Before I could question it much more, there was a knock on my door. I looked up, my younger brother Jongdae standing on the doorway. I gave him a small smile. "Hey, how was class?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, boring."

I chuckled.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the library today with Yixing to study, and I might not come home until very late. If it's too late, I'll stay with Yixing since he stays on campus." He informed me, knowing full well I would worry regardless. I sighed, but I allowed him to leave. He was already an adult, after all. 

I picked up my phone again after he left. _Maybe I should call Mrs. Byun,_ I thought to myself. And so I did. I waited, and after the fourth ring, I heard Mrs. Byun's voice. Except her tone and the things she said made my heart drop. "Junmyeon?! Is Baekhyun with you? And Baby Soo? Do you know anything about them?" She barely allowed herself to breathe as she bombared me with the questions, her tone frantic. 

"N-no..." I replied. "That's why I was calling. I haven't heard of them since yesterday and they won't answer their phones." 

She let out a loud wail. "Oh my God, their phones are here. Where are my children?!" 

"M-Mrs. Byun," I tried to think of how to soothe her. "Don't worry, I'm coming over now. We'll find them." 

 

 

As promised, I rushed to the Byun household as soon as I ended the call with Mrs. Byun. It was not exactly the greatest thing, to see Mrs. Byun in such a distressed state, her bare face full of tears and her hair a mess. We contacted the police, and with the help of a few kind neighbors, we searched the area until nightfall. Yet there were no signs of the Byun siblings. Nothing was touched in their house. Everything was left perfectly as it had been before they disappeared, and everything was in their rooms--their cellphones, wallets with money, and even IDs. It was like they vanished into thin air. Were the hell could they have gone to like that?

After trying to calm down Mrs. Byun once again, I came back to my apartment. Jongdae wasn't home yet. I had ramen for a quick dinner, took a shower, and laid in bed. I grabbed my phone--it was only nine p.m. but I felt exhausted from searching around for my best friend and his little brother. I quickly texted Jongdae to let him know that I was going to sleep, and he texted me an "Okay!" along with a bunch of emojis. I placed the phone on my bedside table, wrapped the blanket around myself and pretty much passed out instantly.

 

 

I woke up with a start.  _I had such a weird dream_. I dreamt that there was this strange, very tall man in my room watching me while I slept. I shivered involuntarily. It was just a dream...just a dream. I stood up, checked my phone. I had a text message from Jongdae at around 11:26 pm informing me that he would stay over with Yixing. I stretched and went ahead to get ready for work and grab something for breakfast. I was ready in about an hour. I went to work and it was the same old. I couldn't really focus much, though. I kept thinking about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo over and over again. For some reason, Jongdae also kept popping up in my head suddenly.  _There's something really weird going on_. I had such a strange, bad, eerie feeling about everything. It gave me shivers and my heart would begin pounding erratically. But I couldn't exactly make out what it could be.

I texted Jongdae when I took a break, asking if he had heard or seen of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. I also asked him what he wanted for dinner. He didn't reply instantly, like he usually did.  _Maybe he's in class or work's busy_. I tried reassuring myself. I continued my day at work, my phone tucked in my back pocket--but I didn't feel it vibrate even once. I was starting to get a bit anxious as the end of my shift neared. It had been over two and a half hours since I had texted Jongdae, yet he hadn't replied to my messages at all. 

When my shift was finally over, I grabbed my things and walked out of the back door, which opened to a crappy, unlit alleyway. It still wasn't so dark out, though. I grabbed my phone as I began walking, looking down at my feet as I called Jongdae. The call was on the fourth ring when I suddenly felt myself colliding head first into something hard yet soft. The impact was stronger than I thought, and I lost my balance, falling back and landing on my butt.  _Ow, that hurt_.  I looked up and there was a very, very tall, intimidating man looking down at me. For some reason, he looked familiar.

"Don't scream or run," were the first things to come out of his lips as he bent down and helped me stand up. He had an accent which, despite not being that common to hear at all in South Korea, I recognized instantly. _North Korean_. I hope I wasn't about to get in deep trouble. 

"W-who are you?" I blurted out. "What do you want?"

He raised an eyebrow, before answering. "I think you know where I'm from. You can call me Kris." I nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you right now, but I need you to come with me."

"W-why?" I asked, taking a tentative step back.

His expression darkened and he took hold of my wrist, grip almost painful. "Do you want to see Baekhyun, Kyungsoo or Jongdae again?"

My eyes widened. "B-Baek...Jongdae? Did you take my Jongdae?!" 

He placed a hand over my mouth. "I can't answer your questions here. You need to come with me, we're running out of time. Please cooperate and don't kick, scream nor run away."

I sighed and wracked my brain, considering my options. If I tried to run away, based on how large and physically strong he seemed, he would most likely catch up to me and drag me away with him in 0.5 seconds. The same could be said if I put up a fight, except maybe I could end up hurt. After a few seconds, I nodded slowly, deciding to go with him. He knew Baek, Soo and Dae's names, which meant he must not be lying when he said I could see them. He continued holding my wrist as he half-dragged me away from the alleyway and to a nearby black car. He pushed me inside the passenger's seat and tied my wrists together with a long cloth that had been lying around inside. He then shut the door and walked to the driver's side, getting in and driving away.

My heart was beating faster than ever before against my chest, I could even feel it in my ears. I snuck a glance at my captor, his jaw set as his eyes stared at the road ahead and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. My eyes roamed to his clothed arms, and I could tell he had some muscle despite the sleeves. I gulped and turned my eyes back to look out the window. I quickly noticed we were leaving Seoul and heading north. He wouldn't be taking us to...would he?

I cleared my throat lightly, trying to find the words to speak up. "C-can you tell me where we are going?"

His eyes glanced at me momentarily before turning back to the road. "I thought it was obvious where I come from."

"T-the North?"

He smirked. "That's right, sweetie. Don't worry, your brother and friends are waiting for you there."

"How can I be so sure?" I questioned, unsure where the courage came from. 

He glanced at the rearview mirror before stopping the car suddenly, the tires screeching. He turned his gaze towards me, burning me. "Are you  _questioning me_?" His tone was kind of angry, and I shrunk in my seat.

"N-no..." 

He turned his eyes back to the front and began driving once again. "Good." Needless to say, I remained quiet for most of the rest of the drive.

 

 

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably more like two hours, we reached the border. An officer smirked at Kris, my...captor. "Took you long enough," he told Kris. "My shift is almost done."

Kris bowed his head in apology. "Sorry about that." he reached in his pocket and handed the man something, but I couldn't see what it was. Probably money, if the man was just letting him cross back and forth between the two countries just like that. "Thank you for your help, once again." The man simply nodded, a grin on his face, then let us through. Just like that. Is it really that simple to sneak into one country and leave with a kidnapped human?! I had honestly never been more shocked.

Kris glanced at me and began chuckling. "You look really funny with your mouth hanging open like that." He stated, and I closed it shut quickly, huffing in response. He only laughed once again.

"Welcome to North Korea," he said finally, and I looked around, nothing but terrain and an ocassional Korean tiger in sight. I leaned my head against the window, exhausted already, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

 

 

"Wake up, princess."  

I opened my eyes, slightly disoriented for a few seconds, as I adjusted my sight to where we were and tried to recall quickly what had happened before I fell asleep. Kris was in the driver's seat, turned towards me. "Hmm?" I hummed questioningly. He gave me a small smile, mumbling something about "cute". _Huh_?

He pointed towards the window, and I turned to look, noticing a large building in front of us. It seemed kind of run down from the outside. "Welcome to the main North Korean Mafia's headquarters." he said. "I'm the leader." My eyes turned towards him, wide.  _M-mafia? Did that mean he was going to sell me? Kill me?_   "Don't be scared," he assured me. "I told you already that I'm not going to hurt you yet."  _yet_....

He got out of the car and walked to my door, opening it for me. He helped me stand up and took off the tightly wrapped cloth that had still been binding my wrists together. The skin there was a little sore, and I flinched when he grabbed one of my wrists and dragged me inside. "P-please," I mumbled. "Y-you're hurting me." I tried to pry his hand off of my wrist with my free hand. He paused, sighed, then let me go. "Fine, but you better not fucking leave." I nodded, scared at his tone, and followed him.

He showed me around quickly, the first floor was similar to a lobby and contained a bar as well as an office. There were some people at the bar, mostly North Korean men, drinking. "Don't ever come down here without my permission," he warned. "Non-mafia members come here to drink. I don't trust any of these fuckers near you." His tone was rough, threatening, and I could hear a hint of possessiveness. I nodded. "Answer me," he spat.

"Y-yes, Kris."

"Good." he mumbled, before leading me to a set of stairs. He led us to the second floor. "My apartment is here, as well as Chanyeol's. Baekhyun is there with him, so I think you'll be able to see him sometime soon. Your and Baekhyun's brothers should be in the third floor with their partners."  _Partners? Really? More like captors_ , I thought bitterly. He showed me around his apartment. It was actually pretty nice, as nice as an apartment in a slightly worn down building in a country ran by a lunatic dictator and plagued by poverty, hunger and infertility could be. Finally, he led me to his master bedroom, which had mostly black and red furniture and decorations. It seemed more like a fancy brothel room than a bedroom to me. I shuddered at the thought.

He suddenly started taking off his clothing and rummaging through some drawers, his bare, muscled back towards me. I felt my heart pounding all the way at my throat and I let out a strangled shriek. "W-what are you doing?!" He seemed worried by my reaction as he turned to look at me.

"Getting ready for bed?" 

That makes sense. "Oh." I looked around awkwardly. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, then smirked at me. 

"You should take off your jeans, I don't think it would be comfortable to sleep in them."

I looked down at my pants, then very slowly, hesitantly, I began to unbutton them and pull the zipper down. I finally took them off, and he tossed me a large, oversized sweater of his. "Wear this to bed." I was flushing furiously, but I undressed and pulled the sweater on. It reached around my mid-thigh. I still felt a little bit exposed, but it seemed like there wasn't much I could do about it. He was already in bed and I reluctantly got under the covers next to him. He turned towards me. Then he told me everything, he told me about how I was supposed to be his sex slave now and bear his children. The way he said it, with no emotion in his face, kind of made my blood boil. _Were we that meaningless to North Koreans?_ I guess I accidentally said that aloud, because the next thing I know, he was glaring at me, as he spoke out.

"Well, you damned South Koreans treat us North Koreans like _we're_ meaningless, so."

_Ouch_. He turned to the side after I flinched at the venom in his tone, and he turned off the bedside lamp. "Oh and don't even  _think_  about trying to run away while I sleep. There's no chance in hell you'll survive." I gulped and laid back down in the bed slowly, trying to force myself to sleep, but how could I, after everything he said?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/imbiancablue)
> 
> [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/imbiancablue)
> 
> [Patreon (writer vlogs/behind-the-scenes and future benefits for my readers)](https://www.patreon.com/imbiancablue)
> 
> [YouTube (Lifestyle/Self-growth & Writing/Writer Life)](http://www.youtube.com/c/BrightlyBianca)
> 
> [Kofi (buy me a 'coffee' if you enjoy my work!)](https://ko-fi.com/imbiancablue)
> 
>   
>    
> 


	4. Update

To my AO3 readers: Please forgive me, but I am solely updating this story (and all of my stories) in AFF (AsianFanFics). I've already updated about 15 chapters of this story on AFF. Here's my profile link: https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1642345

Feel free to add me as a friend or PM me there as well!


End file.
